


Coming of Age

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally come of age and Castiel believes he gets first dibs on dating Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Written for dean_slash prompt meme for the prompt: Dean/any angel, ultimately Dean/Castiel  
> Dean is the most wanted of all heaven: everyone wants to woo him. But Castiel thinks he is entitled to be the only one to pursue a relationship with him.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for betaing this for me. Any other mistakes are my own.

Dean had finally come of age. His wings were fully developed and a beautiful chestnut color. He was a very attractive angel and had his choice of partners.

Castiel wasn’t happy with this turn of events. He wished to keep Dean all to himself. After all Castiel had been Dean’s friend for years, so Castiel should have first dibs on Dean. Not these random angels who only wanted Dean because he was a pretty face.

As much as Castiel wanted Dean, he couldn’t put himself on the line like that. Castiel was dorky and his black wings were nothing special and thus he avoided formally expressing his intentions to Dean.

Dean spent most of his nights out with one of his many prospects. Castiel was continually forced to feign interest in Dean’s new social life; the social life that seemed too full to include Castiel.

Castiel was busy grinding his teeth and trying to take deep breaths while Dean relayed his recent date with Balthazar. Castiel was sick of hearing about Balthazar’s shiny, silver wings and his exciting trips to Earth, and his sexy accent. Castiel just could not take it anymore.

He stomped down the hallway toward his room. If he was going to sulk he was going to do it by himself, in the dark, where he didn’t have to listen about another one of Dean’s ‘amazing’ dates.

“Cas? Cas, Wait!” Dean said as he caught Castiel’s shoulder and turned him around. “What’s wrong?”

Anger fueled by jealousy flowed hot in Castiel’s veins. “What’s wrong? You want to know, what’s wrong Dean?”

Dean swallowed visibly and gave a slow nod. “What’s wrong is that I have to watch you go out every night with angels who don’t deserve you,” he stated while crowding closer to Dean, effectively trapping the other angel between the wall and Castiel’s body. Castiel’s wings flared aggressively. Dean’s wings shifted instinctively into a submissive non-threatening position. “I have to listen to you talk about angels who don’t know you like I do. Don’t know how you like your coffee or what soap to buy so your wings don’t itch.”

Castiel pressed further into Dean’s personal space. His breath ghosted over Dean’s cheek as he spoke next. “I deserve you. I know you best and if anyone is worthy of a relationship with you, it’s me.”

Dean’s next breath was shaky. He wasted no time though in pressing his lips to Castiel’s. It was hot and messy and perfect. Exactly what Castiel had been waiting for since he came of age.

“Cas,” Dean moaned as he clutched desperately to the other angel’s back. “Want this. Wanted you. So long.”

Castiel smirked against Dean’s neck where he stopped to leave a dark mark. He had rendered Dean nearly speechless and he would count that as a win.

The next reaction is what really sealed the deal for Castiel. He reached out to tangle his fingers in the wings that he’d been thinking about for years and dreaming about for even longer. The first brush of his hand in the feathery appendages had Dean moaning and bucking his hips into Castiel’s.

Castiel’s wings fluttered excitedly in response.

“Bedroom,” Castiel groaned low and rough into Dean’s ear. As much as he’d like to claim his mate right there in the hallway, angelic mating rituals take some space that the hallways did not allow for.

He leaned back enough so that Dean could make his way down the hallway to his bedroom. The chestnut winged angel tripped a few times in his eagerness and Castiel chuckled.

It probably won’t be the most coordinated mating ritual ever preformed, but Castiel was less inclined to care given he had gotten exactly what he wanted, Dean.


End file.
